


SPN Kink Bingo 2019 - GabrielSammysAngel

by Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 - GabrielSammysAngel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Cages, Duct Tape, F/M, Flogging, M/M, Multi, Other, Pack Dynamics, Rimming, Road Trips, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Spanking, Vacu Beds, Wing Kink, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: All my works for this year´s SPN Kink Bingo will be listed here and be updated regularly!





	SPN Kink Bingo 2019 - GabrielSammysAngel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a list of the sqaures on my bingo card so all of you know what is going to be expected of me for this year!  
>  I actually am open to suggestions for kinks to write aout to fill a square where the pairing is given and I am open to suggestions about a pair for those squares where kinks are already listed!
> 
> ~GabrielSammsAngel

01 - Bondage

02 - Breeding Kink

03 - MegDean

04 - PackDynamics

05 - Rimming

06 - Duct Tape

07 - Spanking

08 - Sex toys

09 - Lucifer/Rowena

10 - Dean/Mary

11 - Wing Kink

12 - Destiel

13 - Free Space (Surprise)

14 - Cock Cages

15 - Samifer

16 - Vacu Beds (√)

17 - Sonophilia

18 - ABO Dynamics

19 - Wincestifer

20 - Flogging

21 - Beta/Omega

22 - Alpha/Beta

23 - Road Head

24 - Dean/Cassie (√)

25 - Sabriel


End file.
